Una nueva historia Una nueva batalla
by girlcookies
Summary: Han pasado ya tres años desde la despedida... que nuevos cambios habra entre los dos?...


Habían pasado ya tres años desde aquella despedida en que se dijeron que nunca se olvidarían, sin embargo la distancia era en ocasiones insoportable…

Hitomi: Pero Yukari, ¿no entiendes que no quiero ir? No me siento con ganas de platicar con otras personas, siempre es iniciar con lo mismo de las presentaciones y el cómo te llamas y demás que no me interesa en este momento; además tengo demasiada tarea de la universidad.

Yukari: Siempre dices lo mismo, ya no sé si creerte eso… además hace mucho que no sales, como se supone que sabes acerca de las presentaciones y eso del cómo te llamas?

Hitomi: Mejor dejémoslo así, no tengo ganas ¿está bien?

Yukari: Tú te lo pierdes… (Salió de la habitación de su amiga con enfado aunque guardando la compostura para no perturbar a los vecinos que subían por las escaleras)

_Mientras tanto en la habitación de Hitomi…_

Hitomi (mirando por la ventana hacia las estrellas): Van, se que quizá no puedes escucharme, pero me encantaría estar a tu lado en este momento, y aunque fuera por un día el tener la oportunidad de mostrarte la Luna Fantasma…

_En Fanelia…_

Va despierta abruptamente de una pesadilla en la que alguien en una capa negra envuelve a Hitomi y la aleja de él; pero nota en su pecho como el dije rosado que algún día fue de Hitomi brilla en la noche, aun más de lo normal, y escucha las palabras que su anterior dueña susurra a la noche… _me encantaría estar a tu lado en este momento…_ sale al balcón de su habitación percibiendo la brisa de la noche de Fanelia y mira hacia la luna fantasma esperando poder verla una vez más…

_En la luna Fantasma…_

(Hitomi marca al celular de Yukari)

Hitomi: Hola Yukari…

Yukari: Si (con un tono de enfado)

Hitomi: Siento mucho haberte contestado como lo hice solo que aun me es difícil…

Yukari: (un poco más calmada) Si, lo sé, y yo también lo siento por presionarte… solo que me gustaría que te dieras la oportunidad de salir con alguien, se que el chico del que me platicabas es al parecer excepcional, sin embargo deberías salir con otros chicos… y así hasta quizá notes que no es tan excepcional como te lo imaginas.

Hitomi: Jajaja, gracias pero por el momento creo que mejor me dedicare al estudio y lo tomare en cuenta… pero aun necesito tiempo…

Yukari: Esta bien, ya no presionare mucho…

Hitomi: Nos vemos…

Fue en ese momento que una visión llego a ella, veía como Van era alejado de ella, llevado por la obscuridad de un lugar en el bosque, bosque de Fanelia que apenas reconocía de cuando estuvo en esas tierras… era alejado y ella, ella no podía moverse, sentía como era presionada del pecho, sentía que no podría seguir respirando… el dolor era demasiado, iba a sofocarse…. Y de repente despertó, sudando, sentada en su cama frente a la ventana, lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar hacia la luna esperando verlo una vez más…

Una luz y aire rodearon el lugar donde Hitomi se encontraba, sintió como se desvanecía, sin ningún dolor, solo escuchando como el latir de su corazón se aceleraba…

_En Fanelia…_

Después de ese mal sueño Van ya no podía seguir durmiendo, solo daba vueltas en el balcón y en su habitación, algo le decía que Hitomi estaba en peligro, pero no había forma de ayudarla, al menos no estando tan lejos de ella… fue cuando noto el resplandor casi cegador del dije, lo que lo hizo reaccionar y salir corriendo de su habitación rumbo al bosque donde descansaba Escaflowne… salió apenas con una camisa blanca y unos patalones negros y sus botas a medio amarrar, tomo su espada, corrió por los pasillos del castillo, tomando desprevenidos a algunos guardias del castillo, que tomaron a su vez posición de combate para defenderse de cualquier cosa que hubiera alertado al rey… sin embargo este ni caso hizo tomando un caballo, cabalgo hasta Escaflowne, encontrando a sus pies a una mujer, aparentemente dormida...

Lucia mas grande, mas esbelta de lo que lograba recordar… sus piernas eran largas y la ropa que traia la hacían ver tan linda, su cabello había crecido sin duda alguna, era café ondulado, fue cuando se acerco un poco más que noto como esta comenzaba a moverse, solo pudo pronunciar su nombre con interrogante, para asegurar de alguna manera que no era solo otro mal sueño en el que regresaba para despertar en la mañana y notar de nuevo su ausencia…

Hitomi solo sentía un poco de entumecimiento en el cuerpo, como si algo muy pesado estuviera sobre ella, cuando escucho su nombre _Hitomi?_... intento moverse un poco mas pero lo único que salió de su boca fue un quejido…_ auch_

Van: Eres tu Hitomi?

Hitomi: Van?

Van: (corrió sin pensarlo hacia donde Hitomi se encontraba, abrazándola sin dejarla decir una sola palabra) En realidad eres tu?

Hitomi: (zafándose un poco de los brazos de Van, para poder contestar) Si, eso creo

Van: (Poniendo su cabeza en el cuello de Hitomi) Que alegría que estés aquí, te he extrañado mucho…

Hitomi: (Haciendo el mismo gesto, solo que abrazándolo y acercándolo un poco más hacia ella) Y yo a ti…

Ambos se pusieron de pie, Hitomi con ayuda de Van, solo pudieron mirarse por un segundo cuando sintieron ese necesidad de estar más cerca, sus labios se juntaron, probaron los labios del otro por primera vez, como en aquellos sueños que invadían a ambos, solo que esta vez era real, y la sensación era mucho mejor, la suavidad de sus labios, de su aliento en su boca, poco a poco el beso se torno más intenso, probando cada comisura, cada espacio de sus bocas…

Poco a poco se apartaron, mas por la necesidad de respirar que por el tiempo que ya se habían tomado…

Van: Quieres ir al castillo?

Hitomi: Claro que si… (con una sonrisa muy amplia)

Así los dos subieron al caballo con el que llego Van, Hitomi agarrada a la cintura de Van, mientras esta lo dirigia hacia el castillo, desde lo lejos para Hitomi fue posible ver el castillo aun mas magnifico que aquella primera vez cuando llego a Fanelia, si bien no había tanta gente como ese día, el amanecer le daba un aire de magnificencia mayor a cualquier otro que hubiese visto tanto en Gaia como en la Tierra…

Al cabo de algunos minutos llegaron a la entrada del castillo Van fue el primero en bajas del caballo para permitirle a Hitomi apoyarse en él y que descendiera… fue cuando esta bajo que una felina se acerco corriendo a toda velocidad (felina que por mucho ya no era una niña), solo alcanzo a escuchar su nombre antes de sentir un fuerte abrazo, al cual por la familiaridad correspondió…

Merle: Como estas? Cuando llegaste? Estas bien? Cuéntame todo lo que has hecho, como te ha ido? Vas a regresar a la Luna Fantasma o te quedaras?

Hitomi: Espera, espera, contestare todas tus preguntas y espero tener tiempo de sobra para hacerlo, en cuanto a la primera, estoy bien muy bien (mirando a Van, lo cual la hizo sonrojar una poco), llegue hace apenas unas horas, y en cuanto a lo demás será una larga charla, así que mejor platicamos de eso en otro momento… Y tu Merle, como has estado? Veo que has crecido mucho..

Merle: (un poco sonrojada por el comentario de Hitomi) si un poco nada mas… pero estoy bien, bastante atareada con los deberes del castillo…

Van: Siento interrumpirlas pero creo que es buen momento para mostrarte la habitación donde dormiras, y para que puedas descansar un poco.

Hitomi: Esta bien…

Merle: Yo la llevo, creo que tendrás visitas….

Un caballero se iba acercando a toda prisa, se notaba que el asunto era urgente de tratar…

Caballero: Rey Van, han atacado otro de los reinos en frontera con Fanelia… y han enviado este mensaje para usted…

Van: Reúne al consejo, y a los jefes de escuadrón, lo más pronto posible los veré ahí en 10 minutos.

Hitomi: Todo bien?

Van: No lo creo, tendré que dejarte a cargo de Merle un rato, en cuanto esté libre iré a tu habitación…

Hitomi: Esta bien, te esperare, ten cuidado…

Van se alejo dejando a Hitomi y a Merle solas mientras estas se dirijan a las habitaciones…

Merle: La habitación del fondo con la puerta mas grande es la del amo Van… la tuya esta a un lado… me imagino que Van ya tendrá tiempo de mostrarte su habitación, asi que solo me encargare yo del resto del castillo (sonríe Merle pícaramente mientras Hitomi solo se sonroja ante el comentario de su amiga felina)

Hitomi: Gracias Merle…

En la habitación que ahora le corresponde a Hitomi…

Hotomi: Wow, la habitación es enorme…

Merle: si lo es, es una de las habitaciones que pidio el amo Van que fuera diseñada para ti… creo que esperaba que algún día regresaras… y al final así fue

Hitomi: Creo que tendre que agradecerle cuando regrese…

Merle: Pero tienes que ver los vestidos del ropero, la mayoría los escogió el, aunque viendo te creo que has crecido bastante y no creo que lo haya tomado en cuenta el amo Van…

Hitomi: Ahora que mencionas eso… Van también ha crecido bastante, es mucho más alto y varonil, creo que es muy parecido a su padre…

Mientras tanto en la sala de reuniones….

Merir: Rey Van la nota dice explícitamente que debe entregar la mitad del reino o todo Fanelia será consumido por la obscuridad…

Une: Pero Merir no podemos ceder el reino ante un enemigo que ni siquiera se ha mostrado ante nosotros, es como si fuera hasta el momento una leyenda…

Patir: Amo Van, ha considerado lo que dice la carta de entregar la mitad del reino?

Van: No Patir, no lo considero, ni lo considerare, el día de hoy volvió Hitomi, la chica de la luna fantasma, aun desconozco el motivo que la hizo volver pero espero que sea una buena premonición…

En el consejo en cuanto escucharon las palabras del Van se escucharon una serie de murmullos, especulando sobre las razones de la llegada de Hitomi…

Van: Pero por el momento la prioridad será vigilar las fronteras… Merir, cual fue el tiempo entre ambos ataques?

Merir: fue de dos meses, lo que nos hizo creer que en un inicio fue solo por alguna lucha de poder entre dos reinos enemigos… Ahora con este mensaje vemos que aparentemente pretenden lo mismo que Zaibach.

Van: Si quieren lo mismo, los destrozaremos como hace años lo hicimos con Zaibaich, solo que ahora noto algo diferente, incluso en las intenciones, si quisieran lo mismo, nos habrían atacado desde un inicio y no lo han hecho…

Melch: Disculpe amo Van, escuchándolos me he dado cuenta que no hemos tomado en consideración que quieran en poder de los reinos antiguos…

Van: Cómo?

Melch: Los dos reinos de la frontera, dicen los textos antiguos, guardaban una de las diez llaves para entrar a otras dimensiones y mundos, principalmente, la luna fantasma, cuando usted menciono que la chica había regresado no puedo dejar de pensar que quizá ella sea como un canal de comunicación entre ambos mundos, además de lo obvio de su procedencia…

Van: Estas seguro de lo que dices?

Melch: Investigare más a fondo la información pero debe tomar en cuenta que quizá la chica y no solo el reino sean de gran valor para el enemigo y seamos atacados prontamente…

Van: Lo tomare en cuenta, mientras tanto quiero que todos los lideres de escuadrón, tomen sus posiciones de vigilancia, no vacilaremos ante cualquier posible ataque, Merir, necesito mas información de los ataques y de lo que llaman obscuridad… Mañana nos vemos a primera hora, si no hay ninguna eventualidad…

Todos los del consejo: Si señor!

Una vez que Van dejo la sala no pudo evitar sentirse preocupado por la situación, sin embargo, tenía que verla nuevamente para asegurarse que no fue un sueño, que en ese momento quizo que lo fuera para que no estuviera en peligro…


End file.
